Link's Secret
by XxChloe35xX
Summary: The 4 champions, Revali too, and Zelda are staring to get concerned about Link when he starts zoning out. When they see a certain carving in a tree they decide to investigate it further. What secret is Link hiding? This story is also on my Wattpad account XxChloe35xX. Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was quite a normal day in Hyrule. The champions Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk were all walking towards one of the shrines with Link and Princess Zelda. The four champions were couple of feet behind behind Link, while Link was about two feet behind Princess Zelda who was excited to examine a shrine.

What the Princess and the four champions failed to notice though is that Link seemed to have a dazed look on his face. If they looked closely they could have been able to see the look of pain in his eyes.

The reason Link was in a daze, was that he was thinking about his past. About all the friends and loved ones he's lost. No one knows this about him, and he plans to keep it that way. But Link was immortal, cursed by one of his past enemies right before he killed him.

He barely remembers how it happened, it was a long time ago. He still hasn't found a way to break the curse, but he hasn't given up yet. He can't because he doesn't want to live forever just to experience more heartache and grief seeing his friends die.

Two hours later they made it to the shrine.


	2. Chapter 1 (05-02 10:16:42)

After they made it to a shrine, Princess Zelda ran off to examine it, thinking she may be able to figure out how to open it up. Link followed her, but turned away to check the area around them for danger. Or that's what he's suppose to be doing, but he's really still thinking of his past.

Meanwhile the four champions were talking among themselves.

(M- Mipha, U- Urbosa, R- Revali, D- Daruk, L- Link)

D- "Why do you think little guy seems so distracted lately?"

U- "Why don't you go ask him."

D- "I guess I'll go ask little guy."

Daruk gets up to go ask Link what's wrong.

R- "Why should we care what's wrong with him."

U- "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to act out."

M- "Look, Daruk is coming back. "

Go back a couple minutes to whet Daruk goes over to Link.

D- "Hey little guy, what's got you so distracted lately?"

L- "..."

D- "Little Guy? Hey? "

L-"..."

That's when Daruk noticed the dazed look on his face and noticed the sad and pained look on his face. So he starts heading back over, after looking over at Zelda who was starting to get frustrated but still not giving up.

U- "How did it go? "

D-"... Not that well. He wouldn't come out of that daze he's in. "

M-"Why would he be in a daze?"

U-"Maybe he's just stressed, after all he's still a kid. "

D-"I don't know, he looked kind of sad and pained. "

M-"Is he hurt? "

D-"No, more like remembering something bad happening. He looked like he lost someone important to him. "

U-"But he's been training to become a knight basically all his life, he didn't know his parents. "

M-"Maybe it was a friend of his. "

Before anyone else could say anything Zelda came up. Link was behind her finally out of his daze. The four champions shared a look of concern, even Revali, before they all followed behind Link.

After a couple of hours they made it to the castle and since it was so late Princess Zelda made the four Champions stay the night. Meanwhile, Link headed to his room since, when it was night and they were at the castle, it was his only time off.


	3. Chapter 2

After Link went off, the four champions told Zelda about what was going on a couple hours ago. Zelda thought about it and decided to wait and see if it gets worse, thinking it might have only been a one time thing.

With that, they all headed to their rooms.

-Time Skip to the Morning-

When Zelda exited her room she was shocked to see that Link was not there. She decided to go ahead and go meet the four champions, thinking Link may be there.

Before she went to go meet the champions and Link, she went and got breakfast. After she finished, she left to go and meet them. When she got there she didn't see Link anywhere, she decided to ask the champions if they've seen him.

Z-"Hey, have any if you seen Link?"

D-"None of has seen the little guy since last night. Why? "

Z-"He wasn't outside my room waiting to follow me, like he usually is. "

M-"But he doesn't seem like someone who would skip his duties. "

R-"Maybe he found out he doesn't have what it takes to wield the Master Sword. "

U-"Quit being jealous Revali. Go ask the King, he is the one who assigned him as your personal guard. "

Z-"Alright, let's go."

They all start walking to the thrown room, where the four champions stop and wait outside while Zelda goes to open the doors. As soon as she does they all see Link, who just finished speaking to the King, start to leave the thrown room. What shocked them was that he was speaking casually to the King.

After he left, Zelda asked her father, the King, where Link was going. Her father just told her he gave Link the day off. She just nodded and left with the other four champions. They all planned on doing the same thing. Following Link, because for as long as he's been her personal guard he's never taken any breaks. Even if they were offered to him.

They all go the way Mipha saw him turn and at the end of the hall they saw him turn left. They figured he was stopping by his room first, so they decided to camp at the castle gates. Once they saw him pass through the gates they all drank a stealth potion and started following him.

They followed him for a couple hours and was lead to a field full of flowers. What the flowers were, were a shock to everyone. It was a field full of Silent Princesses, Zelda was furious that he never told her about this field. Seeing as the Silent Princess was a supposed endangered species.

D-"I thought these flowers were endangered? "

Z-"They are, I didn't even know about this field. So how did he know?"

Nobody else said anything and just continued to watch. Link was busy picking Silent Princesses and placing them into a neat looking bouquet.

U-"Why is he making a bouquet? "

D-"Maybe little guy has a secret lover."

M-"Shh, I think he heard us. "

They saw Link look around and then shrug. They saw him go to what looked to be the only tree around, and bent down looking at what seemed to be a carving in the tree. As soon as he left they all went to look at the tree, following the path through the flowers so they didn't damage them.

What the carving said shocked all of them. The carving said "Link x Zelda" in the middle of a heart.

The champions all looked at Zelda who was still in her shocked state. It was obvious she knew nothing about this. Finally snapping out of her shock, the first thing she said was, "You don't think he likes me, do you?"

D-"Maybe he picked the bouquet for you. "

R-"That would make sense, seeing as the only other people named Zelda were the previous princesses and queens. "

M-"Maybe your father knows. After all, he did give Link the day off. "

U-"Wouldn't her father kill or banish Link? After all, he's only a knight. He has no noble status. "

Z-"You're right, I guess. Let's go or we'll lose him. "

The next place they follow him shocked them the most. It was the royal graveyard.


	4. Chapter 3

Why Link was at the Royal Graveyard was the question everyone was thinking. They decided to wait at the gate to give him a head start. Once he's far enough away they started to follow him again, they followed him all the way to where the royal families graves are. They saw him go to one of the graves and place the flower down. They realized that it might have been a friend that the flowers were for and decided to see who after he left.

They saw Link crouch down and start talking for a while. After Link stayed for about an hour he started to leave. As soon as he went past the gate, the champions and Zelda went to go see who he was paying his respects to.

The name read "Zelda Artemis, loving wife and mother". The last name is what shocked them. Artemis is Link's last name.

M-" Artemis is Link's last name, do you think he was related to her husband? "

R-"He may be, after all Artemis is not really a common last name."

D-"Wouldn't that mean he would be related to royalty."

Z-"It would. Wonder why father never told me? "

U-"We should head back. We should head back before it gets dark. Don't want Link to get suspicious.

D-"Your right. Let's head back."

As they headed back they decided to stay, so they could continue spying on Link.

As soon as Link got back to the castle he went to his room. When he entered his room he went to the picture album of him and his wife and kids. Who was his wife? You already heard her name. His wife's name was Zelda Artemis. They had twins, a boy and a girl. Sadly, soon after, they found out he was cursed. A bit after that they found out he was immortal, after he fell off the castle and lived.

He was glad his wife learned a spell that made it looked like he aged along with her. It would be bad if everyone, besides his wife and kids, knew he was he was immortal. She actually made him a special locket that has her, him, and their kids in it. It actually makes it look like he ages. Right now he looks like a teenager, when he's originally 26. The locket is hidden under his shirt so he doesn't lose it. The locket reads "Love you" and below it says, "from your wife and kids" in tiny print.

After he finished looking through the album and his locket he looked outside. Noticing it was getting late he got changed to go to bed.

Zelda decided to test out a new spell so she and the champions could continue spying. It would put up a kind of hologram screen and show what a certain person is doing right now.

After she cast the spell they saw Link pulling out a book. When they saw the front of the book the words written on the front looked like an old Hylian language, that none of them has seen before. When they saw Link open the book, they first thought that he could read the language. But those thoughts soon stopped, when they saw him pull a photo from the book they now knew was a album.

They saw a soft smile grace his lips.

U-"That's the first time I've ever seen him smile. "

Z-"I've never seen him smile since I knew him. "

D-"Never knew the little guy knew how to smile like that. "

M-"He looks genuinely happy looking at those pictures. "

R-"They may be of his friends from where he lived before he came to Hyrule castle. "

Z-"Maybe... Oh! Look he dropped a picture. Here, I'll zoom in on it.

As she zooms in she can see what looks like two adults and two children on the photograph. When they could clearly see the picture, they noticed the two adults looked exactly like Zelda and Link. It must have been of Zelda Artemis and who she married with their children. That would explain why the books name was in old Hylian. Seeing as it was centuries since she lived. But then why did Link have it?

They saw Link pick the picture up and put it back in the album. Soon he put the album up and pulled out what looked like a locket. It must of been really important if he wore it, seeing as he was always fighting monsters. They saw him open the locket and look at it fondly. The front of the locket seemed to read "Love you" with some more words under it but they couldn't read it.

He soon put the locket back under his shirt, looked outside, and started to take off his shirt. After he finished pulling off his shirt the noticed a lot of jagged scars on his chest and back. Before they saw anything, she did the spell that undid it and soon sat in silence for awhile. They were a bit shocked after seeing those scars.

M-"Where did all those scars come from? There horrible. "

Z-"He never got cut like that when he fought monsters. They were all clean cut, never jagged. They never left scars either. "

R-"He seems to be hiding more than we first thought. "

U-"Never knew he could keep a secret like this for so long. "

D-"Never knew the little guy was such a trouble magnet. "

They all said good night, soon, and went to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 4

In the morning after everyone went to bed, they all met in the dining area. Except, Link was no where to be found this morning. Again. So after everyone finished eating they went to Link's room. When they reached Link's room Daruk knocked on the door.

D-"Little Guy you in there? "

As soon as he knocked on the door they heard some things crash to the floor and someone cursing inside. That was a shock they've never heard Link talk, much less curse. After a few minutes Link opened the door.

Meanwhile a few minutes ago with Link.

Link was having a nice dream about him, his wife, and his kids. Until he was woken up by a sudden knocking on his door and someone calling his name. He rolled around to go back to sleep, but ended up falling out of bed. He sat up muttering curses while gently touching his nose. He got up and walked to the door and slowly opened it while rubbing his eyes.

?-"Eek!"

He opened his eyes to see who screamed. He saw Zelda and Mipha blushing while covering their eyes. He looked at them confused Revali looked amused, while Daruk just pointed down looking amused too. Link looked down and noticed he was just in his underwear.

He sighed and closed the door. He put on his normal clothes and grabbed the master sword attaching it to his back. He opened the door and thanked the goddesses no one screamed this time. It's too early for all this.

He looked at them questioningly, then just shrugged and walked off. He headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. After he finished he headed out to train.

Back to Zelda and the champions.

They continued to stand there wondering why Link was acting like he is. He just walked off, leaving them standing here in front of his open for, which he forgot to close.

R-"How about we go in and see if we can find any clues. "

U-"We can look for that Album he was looking through last night.

Z-"Okay, wet should have about 30 minutes. He seemed like he was headed to the kitchen. "

M-"Isn't this a bit rude. "

D-"Well we could figure out what's bugging the little guy so okay. "

M-"..."

They realized into Links room and started looking for the album. They went to where they saw him put it last night. They found out ant pulled it out of his night stand. They opened it and found a picture of two people who looked like Zelda and Link Artemis. They didn't look like they were a couple yet, but they still looked like best friends.

They skipped a few photos and found some where they were finally together. They found a photo where ghee two looked like they were just in a serious battle and figured they were. They found a photo that looked like it has been a few years after the battle. They saw that Zelda Artemis looked a bit different and was definitely pregnant but Link didn't look any different. They found that real strange.

The next picture they stopped on were off Zelda and Link Artemis holding a baby. Zelda still looked different, while Link looked the same.

The next picture they found were the Artemis family at the lake. The twins were around five years old. Link and Zelda were in their bathing suits. They noticed scars all over Link's torso and realized that they kind of looked the same as their Link's. They put the album up figuring that almost 20 minutes passed. They put everything back in place not wanting to be caught.

But then something caught the corner of Zelda's eye. It was half way under Link's pillow, from when he fell off the bed. She went over and picked it up and motioned for everyone to look at it. It was a picture of Link and Zelda Artemises wedding day. Link was in a classic groom outfit, while Zelda was in a white dress with a gold triforce symbol on the belt and a golden headband holding the veil. With a bouquet of Silent Princess in her hand. In the distance was Hyrule castle with the sun setting behind it.

Zelda flipped the picture over to see if there were anything on the back. There was nothing on the back except for their names. Surprisingly, to them, her husband's name was Link too. So, they figured that his parents named him after Zelda Artemises husband.

They heard the door knob start trusting so Zelda hurried and put the picture back. She did a spell that would put up a barrier separating and making them invisible to Link. To their surprise it wasn't Link that opened the door, it was the King. He was carrying something in his hands. He layed whatever it was on Links bed and left. Zelda put the barrier down and they ask went to go see what the King layed down. It was a letter. It wasn't sealed so Zelda opened the letter up. Inside it just said, "Meet me in the Thrown Room. " Zelda put the letter back up and they decided to leave before anyone else walked in. They checked to see if the hall was clear and left Links room.


	6. Chapter 5

After all five of them left Link's room, Link came back. They peeked around the corner and realized just how close they came to being discovered. They stood around the corner, waiting for Link to leave his room so they could listen in on the conversation he would soon be having with the King.

When they heard a door open and close Zelda looked around the corner. she saw Link holding the letter in one hand and walking towards the throne room. As soon as he went around a corner they started following him. There were a few close calls while following him, but they made it to throne room.

They saw Link go into the throne room without knocking. They all thought you had to knock to let the King know of your presence. Everyone they knew always knocked on the throne rooms doors. They didn't dwell on that fact long, they all pressed their ears to the door to hear what Link and the King were talking about.

L-"You wanted to see me?"

King-"Yes. I think we found a solution to solve your problem. "

L-"Really?"

K-"Yes, there are some sacred places, just follow the map and you will get there. I am not certain it will work, but these places are known to remove curses. "

L-"When can I leave?"

K-"Right now is you want. "

L-" What about the princess?"

K-" She has the four champions, she will be fine. "

L-"Alright, I'm heading out."

K-"Be careful these paths are dangerous. "

L-"Alright.

The champions and Zelda all heard foot steps heading toward the door, so they rushed away and headed to the entrance of the castle. Once there they all breathed a sigh of relief. After settling down they all started thinking about what they just heard.

R-"So he's cursed? "

Z-"That's what father said, and Link wanted to go immediately. I think he actually is cursed. "

The rest agreed but what they didn't realize was the fact that Link was right behind them. Link slowly edged to the side of the bridge that was connecting the entrance to the path. Link stepped on a loose stone and it made a loud noise. Zelda and the champions turned around in time to see him jump off the bridge into the water below.

Z-"Dang it! "

M-" I'll follow him."

As soon as Mipha said that she jumped into the water, and swam in the direction they saw Link swim. She caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared. What he was wearing shocked her. She went back and jumped out of the water high enough to land on the bridge.

M-" He got away. "

R-" How? He's not a Zora. "

M-" I saw him in old Zora armor, but even with Zora armor on he shouldn't be faster than a Zora. Although he could of had a Zora enhance it, that would make it faster."

Z-"Why would Link have Zora armor. Especially old Zora armor? "

M-"I could ask my father if any old Zora armor has ever been given to any Hylian before. "

Z-"Alright, but becareful."

M-"I will."

With that, she jumped into the water and swam away to the Zora Domain. Everyone, except Mipha and Link, decided to go to the dining hall and eat dinner. They decided that when Mipha came back they would try that spell they used last night.

Time skip five hours later

Mipha finally came back thirty minutes ago. After she finished eating she told them what her father told her.

M-"My father told me that around the time Queen Zelda Artemis was still a princess, the hero of that time was given the old Zora Armor. The hero's name was also Link Artemis."

D-"So it was passed down little guy's family, like an heirloom?"

M-"I guess. It was beat up quite a bit when I saw it. "

U-"Did he say anything about a curse?"

M-"No. Why? Do you think the curse was passed down to Link from his mother or father?"

Z-"It might've. I have heard that certain curses can do that, we need to find out where Link's gone to. "

U-"Revali can help. After all he could spot Link from the sky."

Z-"Good idea. Revali can you do that? "

R-"Sure. "

After he said that he took off in the direction Link took off in. He went all the way to the Temple of Time when he saw Link walking into the doors. He landed on top of the Temple, looked through a window, and saw Link reading something. He squinted his eyes and saw that they were instructions to do something. He remembered what the King said and realized he was trying to get rid of whatever curse he has. After Link finished what he was doing he took out a potion and read the instructions again. He saw Link spit in the potion and it turned red. He saw Link study the potion for any sudden change, it turned red. Link sighed and left heading in another direction. Revali went back to the castle to report.


	7. Chapter 6

Revali reported what he saw and told the others what direction he went. They decided to head in that direction with Revali flying ahead of them to see if he can spot Link. After they started off Revali flew where he last saw Link. Time started to pass by quickly after Revali told them where he spotted Link heading.

Meanwhile, Link just made it to the old Temple of Time. The entrance had been sealed and only Link knew how to open it. He quickly took the seal off and opened the doors. He walked in and quickly got to work trying to break the curse.

Zelda and the champions just made it to where Link was headed. They didn't know what this place was, but they quietly walked inside. They went up the stairs and hid up there. They saw Link finishing up as he spit in a potion bottle. The bottle didn't change colors, it just stayed it's blue color.

They saw Link put it in his pocket and turn back to the doors, with a questioning look on his face. In fact, all of them were wondering what the potion was suppose to do. They waited a couple more minutes before exiting.

Now that Zelda looked around she saw a lake just to the north of the buildings entrance. She recognized that the lake was Lake Siela. She told the champions this and they soon recognized it too. They made their way to the castle and once they made it their, they saw Link just entering. They decided to go in the back way so they don't make Link suspicious. Once they finally made it into the castle they realized it was getting late. Deciding to continue tomorrow, they headed to bed.

Link just made it back and he was worn out. On the way to the old Temple of Time he had to fight monsters almost all the way there. On the way back, he had to fight more monsters, since it was getting late.

He decided to go straight to his room to sleep. Once he made it to his room he stripped off his shirt and pants, and went to sleep as soon as his face hit the pillow.

Later in the morning Link woke up and put in his clothes. Soon after he heard knocking and went to open the door. It was Zelda and the others, he looked at then questioningly.

Z- "We came to see if you would like to come exploring with us. "

Link just shrugged his shoulders and agreed.

A couple minutes before Link woke up.

Zelda and the champions met up and went to Link's room. Zelda knocked on his door and got no answer. She tried again but still didn't get any answer. This time she just decided to open the door and saw that Link was passed out on his bed.

They all quietly came inside and looked around. Revali spotted a bag out of the corner of his eye and went over to it. He opened the bag up and saw it was a bunch of purple potions. He quietly called the others over.

R-" Hey come over here. "

Z-" What is it? "

R-" I found this bag of purple potions over here. "

M-" I've never seen a purple potion before. What do you think it does? "

Z-" I don't know, I've read a book about potions but the only option that resembles purple is Monster Extract. But this isn't it. This is a brighter color."

D-" Why don't we take one to Purchase and have her test it out, and maybe she can figure it out. "

U-" Yeah, we can invite Link to go with us to a spot close to Hateno Village so we can see if anything weird happens to him. "

Z-"Good idea. Wait, he's waking up."

Before they all left Revali snuck a potion in his pocket. As Link started to stir from his sleep Zelda and the others quietly left. They knocked on the door after waiting a couple of minutes. The door opened and they met a tired looking Link. He was looking at them questioningly when Zelda started to speak.

Z-"We came to see if you would like to come exploring with us. "

They saw him shrug and agree to it, before walking off to the kitchen. They followed him to the dining area and sat down, and told some of the kitchen staff what they wanted. Link just walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. After a while he came back out after eating his sandwich.

After they all finished eating, they headed out to Hateno Village or a field near Hateno Village. Once they made it to the field they started the plan.

M-"Princess Zelda there's a small patch if Silent Princesses over there. "

Z-" What, really?"

U-" I see them. Princess, why don't you try to grow some in the castle? "

Z-" That's a good idea. We could put them in the Castle Garden. "

As soon as Mipha started talking, Revali took off to have the potion tested by Purah. He soon came back with the results while they were busy digging up some of the Silent Princesses. Revali quickly got some dirt on his feathers to make it look like he was working.

They soon finished digging up the flowers, being careful of the roots. After, they started to walk toward the castle, having to fight a couple groups of monsters since it was about to be dark.

They reached Hyrule Castle shortly after the moon came up. Link went in first and headed to his room. Zelda and the others went to the garden to talk about Revali's findings.

Z-"So what did Purah say? "

R-"She told me it was a potion that slows healing and they were made a really long time ago. "

D-"Why would the little guy have a bag full of those?"

U-"It may have something to do with his curse."

M-"If it does, wouldn't that mean he would heal fast enough for me not to have to heal him?"

Z-"That's correct. Let's all go to bed and we'll talk more about this in the morning. "

With that, they all went to their separate rooms and went to sleep.

Add soon as Link made it to his room, he noticed a note stuck to his door. It was from the King and said, "I got another bag of potions for you, knowing you may almost be out. Just come to the throne room. "

After he read the note he headed off to see the King to get his potions. He had to be careful seeing as he almost ran into Daruk, who was heading to his room. He made it to the throne room without running into anyone.

He opened the doors and walked in.

L-"You have the potions for me? "

K-"Yes, here you go. Has there been any progress? "

L-"None, except this potion didn't change after I followed the directions."

K-" Let me see it and I will get it tested to see if something did happen. Now, go get some rest and meet me in the morning. "

L-" Alright. "

After he left, he headed back to his room to go to sleep. He got changed and went straight to bed, not knowing that his secret was getting closer and closer to being revealed with each passing day.


	8. Chapter 7

Time skip to a few weeks later

Link is down to the last place he needs to visit, hoping to get rid of his curse. None of the other places worked and Zelda and the others were starting to come along when they would see him leave. So, it took a couple weeks to finally narrow it down to one.

Link woke up earlier this morning and snuck out of the Castle. He was hoping not to draw to much attention to himself. He just didn't want Zelda and the others coming along with him. He finally made it out of Castle Town. This location was by far the farthest he would have to travel. It would take days to reach and he didn't need any distractions to slow him down. He had enough supplies to last him for about a week, so he didn't have to worry about that. He was worried that Zelda and the others would see him right as he would enter the place.

His friends had been traveling a bit too close to the places he's been going to for a while now and he's beginning to get suspicious. It feels like they're trying to follow him. That's why he woke up so early, early meaning the moon was still up.

He was wearing stealth armor so he wouldn't get noticed by anyone or any monster. He just recently got it from Kakariko Village so he could sneak around better. It's got easier to sneak around, seeing as Zelda and the champions have been too preoccupied with the guardians and the divine beasts. They've been making good progress in learning how to control them.

Link was thrown out of his thoughts when an arrow flew right passed his head. There was a group of monsters right in front of him. He drew his sword out of it's sheath and charged, slicing down any monster that was in his path or tried to attack him. It only took a minute before he could continue on his path.

He continued walking for another 2 hours before the sun started to come up. He could still see Hyrule castle so he decided to go into the forest to continue. He hoped that they wouldn't notice he was gone for a few more hours. After he got into a couple more fights he decided to take a quick break.

After making sure there were no monsters in the area he sat down and started thinking of all the things he's gone through. His life before he got cursed was nice, but that was before he went to the Twilight Realm. He and Midna, someone who helped with his quest, went to the Twilight realm and defeated Zant. Soon after they left and Midna broke the seal around the castle. They battled and defeated Ganondorf there. That was where Midna's curse was lifted, and, unknown to them at that time, where he got cursed to be immortal by Ganondorf right before he died. He and Zelda got together. Shortly after they got married a couple years after that and had kids. Two adorable twins, one a boy they named Jake Artemis and one a girl they named Layla Zelda Artemis.

Throughout all generations, the first girl born in the royal family has Zelda in their name. So they put it as their daughter's middle name. Their son was the next king after he came off age. The first born is to be ruler that was a rule in the royal family. Their son grew up to have a great job and married a kind and loving woman. They had a girl and then a son.

Their daughter left the kingdom and married a nice man who lived on a farm. They came and visited Link and his wife, and they went to visit them. They had a girl. Their daughter's husband and the current rulers were the only people who learned about the curse. After all, their spouses would of got suspicious with them always checking in on something with their parents.

After his wife passed, he knew he could never love someone like that again. He also couldn't stand the thought of dating or marrying someone else. He stayed loyal, even after all the years that have passed.

Link snapped out of his thoughts when he felt an acorn fall on his head. He looked up and saw a squirrel on the branch above him. He looked at the sky and saw the sun was almost straight up in the sky. He must've been zoned out for quite some time. He got up and continued walking, making sure he could still see the path from inside the forest so he wouldn't get lost. This continued until he found a group of people from the Yiga clan, sheikah who abandoned the royal family, planning something. He heard murmurs of the champions, Zelda, the king, himself, and the Sheikah.

He quietly snuck up behind one and took him out before the others could notice. When the Yiga heard a grunt they turned and saw Link holding his sword out. They all charged but to no avail Link took them all out. After all, no one can wield a sword better than him. He's had centuries of practice with swords, and all kinds of different weapons.

He heard voices behind him and realized it sounded like Urbosa, he took off running forward and also a bit deeper into the forest. Making sure not to get lost he occasionally looked at the path through trees. He definitely couldn't go another day with all of them. Don't get him wrong, they were good friends, but they could get annoying after they kept delaying his task.

Eldin region and decided to camp out in a cave he found. He started to fall asleep leaning against the wall when his stomach started to growl. He realized he hadn't eaten since he set off from the castle. He dug around in his travelers bag for a few apples. Once he finished then and drank some water, he went straight to sleep.

With Zelda and the others...

When Zelda woke up and meet up with the others, they went to go see if Link was up. But, when they got to his room he wasn't there and it looked like he hasn't been there for hours. Mipha remembered seeing post of the paper with directions on it and saw that the last place in there was near the Eldin region.

After she told them that they all set of on the path that was the shortest route to Eldin. They were in the forest after almost running Doreen the path to try to catch up to Link, when Urbosa started talking.

U-"Do you think his curse could be so bad that he wouldn't tell any of his friends? "

R-"Must be if he's never told any of us."

D-"Maybe it's why he never talks around anyone but the King. "

Z-"I've never thought of that. "

M-"You could ask Link why he never talks and then see if he answers. "

Z-"Great idea. Next time we see him I'll ask. "

D-"Whats that in front of us? "

R-"It's a Yiga camp. Someone took them out. "

U-"It must've been Link. "

Z-"What makes you say that?"

U-"Who else do you know can take it a group of Yiga, besides us?"

Z-"... Well at least we know we're heading the right way. "

M-"This actually looks like it was just done. "

After she says that, they all started to look around for any sign of Link. The only sign they did find was a boot print pointing to the forest. So, they walked inside the forest where the boot print was pointing and looked around. They found nothing. No other signs, either. They decided to just continue following the path.

It was starting to get late so they set up camp. The champions would take turns watching and listening around the camp. They obviously can't let anything happen to the Princess of Hyrule. That's part of their job to do when they're with the princess.

Once it was morning, Mipha was up and making everyone breakfast with Zelda. Soon everyone was up and eating their breakfast. They made small talk throughout that time. They packed up and left about an hour later.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm really sorry it took me a while to update been really busy with school and chores. I also recommend reading The Infinite Stars by infinityandbeyond277 it's on wattpad.**

As soon as the sun came up, Link was up and out of the cave in no time. He was halfway through the Eldin region before 8:00am. He enjoyed the view he got when he was on top of the small mountains there. You could see almost all of Hyrule from them.

Although his good mood went away when he noticed in the distance five familiar people. Yep, you guessed it. Zelda, Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk. Link was getting annoyed, this is the third time he caught them following him. Everytime he's tried to go to the places that should help him get rid of his curse he would sometimes spot them there.

He started climbing down the mountain and made his way back to the trail. He broke into a jog and made his way down the path, hoping to put a lot of distance between them. This continued until he was gasping for air after 2 hours of jogging. He made it to the edge of Eldin, and saw a stable there. He decided to rest and then set off for the final time. He went in and payed 20 rupees for a place to sleep. He got into the bed and went to sleep.

He woke up six hours later to the sun shining on his eye lids. He sat up glaring, seeing as he didn't want to be woken up right now. He still had about two or three more miles till he reached his destination. He got up and ate before he set off. He started traveling to some ruins ahead and encountered few Bokoblins along the way. He quickly took them out and was at the ruins in about ten minutes. He made it all the way to the top and took out the monsters that were up there. He looked out across the land and looked around for the landmark that was close to the location. The landmark was a lake that looked like a skull, more commonly known as Skull Lake.

The map shown that he had to head straight to Skull Lake then go left along the side of it. There's supposed to be a hidden cave on the other side of Skull Lake. After he finished looking at the map he headed to Skull Lake. Encountering a few monsters and a hinox on the way. He went along the left side of the lake when he got there and was soon on the other side. He looked around for anything out of place, he looked under some rocks and behind a few bushes. He found what looked to be a pressure plate. He put a couple of rocks on it and a path opened up in the mountain wall.

He went through the path and found a long corridor. He followed the corridor going straight then taking a left and continued on till he found a door. He opened the doors and found a triforce symbol carved into a wall and a platform in the middle of the room. He went in and got started.

Zelda and the others knew they were on the right trail when, they found a stable and asked the owner if he saw this person. While showing him a description of Link. The owner said he stayed the night here and left heading toward the ruins. They looked around and noticed monster drops and knew he was here but there was no sign of him. They looked around searching for Link. Turns out Link was harder to find than they thought. They also forgot that Link could easily hide from them, Link was always good at stealth and keeping out of sight when he wanted to. They continued looking until they heard a hinox growl. Zelda and the others looked the way they heard the sound and saw a hinox trying to kill Link.

When they all saw Link they headed in the way they saw the hinox and Link. But, soon after they made it, no one was there, no Link anywhere. They decided to camp out there until Link came out from where ever he was, or if he's still anywhere near here. They were going to wait and give Link till tomorrow and if he didn't appear they would go back to the castle. Soon it was dark and they all could barely hold their eyes open anymore. One of them were to keep watch and then switch in case any monsters were to show up. They drew straws to see who would keep watch first, second, third, then fourth. Zelda was not included seeing as her father never gave her any training to defend herself. Her father just wants her to unlock the power to seal Calamity Ganon if he appeared.

Urbosa was the first to keep watch then, Daruk, Revali, and then Mipha. After that all of them, except Urbosa went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Urbosa was starting to get real tired, she wanted to go to sleep but she still had an hour left to she had to wake up Revali. She decided to get up and splash some water in her face when she heard a noise. It sounded like a door opening so she hid behind a bush. While she was peeking through the bush she saw Link walking out from somewhere. When she saw his face he looked a bit sad. She assumed that he came out from where the noise came from. She slowly started to crawl back towards the camp to wake her friends.

After Link finished all the things he had to do to get uncursed he got his potion out. He spit in it and shook it, and it changed. But to a color he was really starting to hate. Red. Meaning he's still freaking cursed. He threw the potion across the room mumbling things that sounded like "stupid curses" and something that had to do with Ganonforf.

He walked out and put a heavy object on a pressure plate and saw the door was opening. Once it was fully open he quickly moved the rock and walked out the door before it closed. This was the last place on the map and it didn't even work. He started walking back toward Hyrule castle when out if the corner of his eye he saw Urbosa. He jogged and made his way back to the stable so he could avoid running into them. After he reached the stable he continued on to the castle walking.

After Urbosa woke her friends and told her what happened, they went to explore where he came from and found nothing. After finding nothing they decided to head back in the morning and went back to their camp.


	11. Chapter 10

Link rubbed his eyes with his hand as he continued to walk towards Hyrule castle. He was getting tired but he only had about three miles left until he reaches the castle. He had to report to the king about what happened and that he saw Urbosa there.

Link decided to take a break and eat a few apples he has in his pockets. He made a fire and tossed all the apples he had into it. After they were finished he had baked apples. He ate them and decided to take a small nap.

Before he knew it, though by the time he woke up, it was already night. He slowly got up and looked around himself, making sure there were no monsters nearby he started back to the castle. He was also thankful that it seemed either Zelda and the others went another way or they were still far behind him.

About an hour and thirty minutes later, he made it to Hyrule castle. He went up to his room, still worn out from the past few days, and went to sleep.

In the morning Link woke up and got ready to go and talk to the king. He was walking down the hall when he heard his name being mentioned from Urbosa's room. He quietly walked up to it and heard that they were talking about him. He heard all the champions and Zelda in there.

Z- "We have followed him around for almost two months now, and we still haven't figured out what his curse is."

M- "This is nothing to get worked up over we can still figure it out sometime in the future."

R- "Mipha is right from what Urbosa saw it seems that he still has his curse."

Z- "I guess you're right. We'll just figure it our later. Daruk what do you think?"

D- "..."

U- "He's asleep, we stayed up almost all night to get back here after all."

Z-"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to sleep also. Goodnight."

Link heard Zelda's foot steps getting closer to the door so he hurried along the corridor, making it half way to his previous destination. After thinking about what he just heard he planned to take a break on his mission right now. He didn't want them to figure out what his curse was. When he finally came out of his thoughts he was in front of the throne rooms doors. He walked inside and saw the king in front of him.

L- "It didn't work, and I plan to take a break on this for a while it seems your daughter and the champions are getting suspicious. They already know I have a curse but they don't know what it is.

K- "Alright and I got the results back from the labs from that potion you brought to me previously. It seems that the curse will disappear soon."

L- "What do you mean?"

K- "I mean that the curse will just vanish with no trace. Since curses don't usually stick around after the person who curses you dies, it is finally wearing off. After all, from what you told me about your fight with him. It would seem he had some powerful spells and that would mean any curse he would cast on a person would last a very long time after he died."

L- "Alright thank you for telling me. How long do I have until this curse ends?"

K- "About a year or two."

L- "Okay and thank you again for telling me. Goodbye."

He left shortly after that thankful that he wouldn't be immortal for much longer. He decided to go and eat some food so he went to the kitchen. When he saw the time he was surprised. He was taking to the king for about an hour. He entered the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. Or two. He finished eating and noticed that Zelda and the champions walked in looking sleep deprived. They invited him out to go adventure in some the forest. He agreed so after they finished eating they went out and walked into the forest.


	12. Authors Note

Thank you guys so much for reading my story.

Right now I'm having a bit of trouble trying to figure out how to have Links friends find out that he's immortal. So if any of you guys have ideas for that part of the story could you please tell me your ideas in the comments.

Thank you again for reading my story.

-XxChloe35xX


	13. Chapter 11

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I was up late the night before and had to wake up early so I was trying not to fall asleep writing this chapter. Also check out my two other books.

Link, Zelda, and the champions were carefully walking through the forest. They didn't know what kind of monsters were in this forest. Zelda found a wild patch of Silent Princesses and was ecstatic at seeing there's still a lot of them left. She planned to pick some of the flowers and see if they will grow in the garden.

Z- "I cannot believe that there are still this many Silent Princesses here. I hope they will grow and spread in the garden."

Link knew that they wouldn't do well inside the castle's garden. After all, his wife tried to do the same and they all died after a couple weeks. Link didn't have the heart to tell Zelda that they wouldn't do well. It would also cause questions to be asked about how Link knows what will happen to the flowers.

After a few minutes Zelda finally quit rambling on about the Silent Princess, when they heard some leaves rustling. They all quickly stopped and silently listened, the rustling of leaves continued to get closer. It sounded too heavy to be a squirrel or a fox. It could've been a deer but it also could be something else. When the rustling got closer Link quickly realised there were more than one animal or monster. He got ready to pull out his masters sword in case it was a monster. The thing or things jumped through some bushes and they realised it was just a pack of deer's. Link released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

In no time they started walking through the forest once more, Zelda decided not to talk for a while after that small scare. They continued going straight, deciding that the less turns they do the better. None of them knew their way through this forest. Link just never wanted to explore this forest. Mainly because the forest was hours away from the castle and he was busy most days having to protect Zelda.

They walked for a couple more hours, the sun was directly above their heads now. Urbosa suggested taking a break to eat. Zelda and the rest of the champions agreed, Link just quietly standing guard.

D-"Hey little guy, why don't you come and eat with the rest of us? You must be starving. "

M-"Yeah, it's not healthy to go long without food. Plus you'll need energy to fight monsters."

Link thought about it and hesitantly nodded his head. Swiftly walking over and grabbing some fruit he had in his pockets. He quietly ate his fruit as Zelda and the champions made small talk. There wasn't really anything to talk about except which way they were gonna go next.

They were peacefully eating when an arrow flew by Links head. Link jumped up and charged toward the Yiga clan member. He drew his sword and swung it down. After he took out the Yiga about 30 more jumped out. The champions who jumped up the same time as Link drew their weapons. They all made sure Zelda was safe before they all started fighting.

Link had brought out his bow and shot a couple of the Yiga when Link felt an intense pain in his back and stomach. He looked down and noticed a sword was going through him. He but his lip to stop him from yelling out in pain, hoping to not draw attention to himself. He quickly took out the Yiga that was fighting him and pulled the sword out. He put his bow up and looked around noticing that the champions were just finishing up. He looked over at Zelda and saw that she was looking at him with fear in her eyes.

Z- "LINK!!!"

Daruk, Revali, Mipha, and Urbosa all snapped their head towards Link when they heard Zelda yell his name. What they saw was not what any of them were expecting. Link was bleeding terribly from his stomach and back. He started to slowly back away and turned around to run when Revali flew down in front of him and grabbed him. He tried to break free but he couldn't, he could feel his stab wound slowly healing. It would take hours for it to be completely healed.

R-"Your not going anywhere with that injury!"

The bleeding had already quit, but everyone, besides Link, didn't know that. Link knew he should've been careful and more on guard than he was. Mipha was the first to snap out of her shock and quickly ran up to Link. She lifted up his shirt and saw how bad it was, she looked confused when she noticed it had quit bleeding. She looked up and noticed Link was looking really pale, she decided to try to heal his front side first. After a couple of minutes she realized it wasn't working, she tried again and came to a conclusion that she couldn't heal him. Meanwhile Zelda, Daruk, and Urbosa snapped out of their shock and was watching them.

M-" I - I can't heal you. Why isn't it working!"

Z-" What do you mean you can't heal him, you've done it before?"

M-" I don't know why it isn't working. Is it because this wound is too big?"

It wasn't working because he couldn't be healed by her. The only reason she thinks that she's healed him before is because while she tried healing him it wasn't actually her, it was his curse slowly healing him.

U-" We need to get him back to the castle and figure out how to close up the wound."

D-" Urbosa's right, the little guy needs medical attention now."

Zelda was too worried to say anything and decided to help pack everything up quickly. It wasn't long until they were on their way back to the castle.

Again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 12

**My cover was made by infinityandbeyond277 I hope you like it.**

They all made it back to the castle pushing Link into the medical wing. They ignored his shouts of protest as the King came out of the throne room to see what was going on. He looked at them to see Link being pushed into the medical wing. He followed wondering what happened.

K-"What is going on?"

Z-" Link got stabbed through the stomach with a sword! We have to get him patched up now!

The king looked towards Link to see him silently pleading to him to get him out of this mess.

K-" That won't be necessary."

Z-"What do you mean not necessary?!"

K-" We'll just give him a health potion."

Z-" A health potion won't fix this father!"

Urbosa and Mipha were silently watching this, while Daruk and Revali were trying to get Link laid down on the bed. Link struggling against them, the champions just thought that he was in pain from the stab wound.

The king walks up to Link offering him his hand to help him up. Link gladly accepted since as soon as he walked towards him the champions backed away. Not wanting to have the king angry at them. The champions and Zelda quietly watched as he helped Link up, who was showing no signs of pain during this. That confused them. Link quietly thanked him as he stood up.

K-" Now Link let's go talk about this in the throne room and you can explain to me what happened."

Link nodded and followed him out, ignoring the protests of the others. Link followed him to the throne room and locked the doors behind him. Link stood infront of the King as he was speaking.

K-"So what exactly happened to cause them to worry so much?"

L-"I was stabbed in my back and it went straight through the other side."

K-"Well you should be more careful when battling, if this continues your curse might be revealed."

L-" You're right, but I also have to protect the princess."

K-"You only have a couple of years before the curse wears off. I believe that you will be able to keep this a secret."

L-"I believe I'll be able to keep this a secret. Although after dealing with Calamity Ganon I will be taking a long break."

K-"Okay if that's all you can do as you please. Zelda is probably getting curious as to why I didn't let you get treated for the wound. How is it by the way?"

L-" It's fully healed, I just need to get the blood stains out of my clothing. So I'll be going."

Link started walking to the door and opened it.

A couple of minutes after Link went to talk with the King.

Urbosa was the one to suggest they follow them and eavesdrops. Zelda was the one who accepted and was the first one to press her ear up against the door. The others quickly followed.

Z-"How can say he was stabbed so nonchalantly like that. He says it like it doesn't even bother him."

D-"I've never seen the little guy get stabbed before but he didn't even make any sound when he was stabbed."

M-"When I went to go heal him the wound already stopped bleeding. With a wound like that it would be impossible for it to stop bleeding that quickly."

They stopped talking when they heard what the King had said next, they quickly went around the corner when they heard Link walk towards the door. The doors opened and closed and then they heard footsteps getting further and further away from them. Zelda then motioned for them to follow her so they did. Zelda lead them to the garden and then to a sitting area that was in there.

Z-"So Link is cursed, but what does father mean when he said that Link will start aging normally once the curse wears off."

R-"We won't know until the curse wears off or Link let's it slip."

U-"Link never talks around us though."

M-" Link also said something about his wound being fully healed. But that's not possible right?"

Z-" It should be but father didn't say anything about it."

They continued talking about this topic while Link went to his room and took a shower to get all the blood off him. He looked at the place he got stabbed and only saw a scar. Once he finished he looked at his shirt and sighed. He quickly got to work on getting the blood out of his clothing. After he finished he looked at his shirt again and noticed there was a huge red stain, knowing that it wouldn't come out he put on his tanktop, pants, and boots.

Luckily he has a spare champions tunic incase anything like this were to happen. He threw his stained shirt away and walked out of his room.


	15. Chapter 13

Link decided to head toward a cave he found with his wife back when she was alive. The cave had luminous stones in them so he wouldn't have to bring a torch. He got his bag and slung it over his shoulder, it was filled with food, water, and a sleeping bag. He planned to stay there for the night, he needed a break from Zelda and the champions following him around all the time.

He whistled for his horse to come to him, the horse was brown with a dark brown mane. He hopped on her back and took off towards the cave. About 30 minutes later they arrived.

L-" Alright were here."

He hopped off her back and lead her into the cave, he tied her lead to a rock so she wouldn't wonder off. After laying his sleeping bag out and making a fire to stay warm he brought out a book he had started reading a while ago. He was already close to finishing it but was always busy so he never could.

His stomach had started to growl so he brought out a apple and held it close to the fire. Couple minutes later he had a baked apple that he ate while it was still warm. He decided to give his horse an apple, and seeing as it was already night time he decided to sleep.

-Soon after Link left for the cave-

?-" Where is he! I wanted to ask him if he could gather me some luminous stone."

Outside of Link's room we find Urbosa, Mipha, Revali, and Daruk staring at Zelda who was angrily shouting from the door of Link's room.

U-" Why do you need luminous stone?"

Z-"I wanted to make a pair of earrings from the stone and a bracelet to go with it."

M-"I would love to see that, but couldn't we go get it ourselves?"

Z-"Yeah... But I have to study Hyrules history today. Remember today is my weekly lesson."

D-" Don't worry, we'll go get you some. Have you seen any Revali?"

R-" Yes I have there happen to be quite a bit close to Zora's domain."

U-"We'll be on our way then. Goodbye princess."

They all said there goodbyes and slowly made their way to Zora's domain. It was a peaceful trip with the occasional monster popping up, and a nice conversation going on. By the time they made it to Zora's domain the sun was all the way up. They climbed the mountain to make it to the luminous stones, avoiding the Lynel area. They've killed the beast over and over but every blood moon it just comes back, they just got sick of trying to keep it away from the domain. After gathering about ten pieces of luminous stone Revali and Mipha went ahead and gone down the mountain. Revali flying and Mipha swimming. Daruk and Urbosa just walked down the mountain, climbing down when necessary. They met up close to the entrance of Zora's Domain and started to walk back to Hyrule Castle to deliver the stones.

This time the walk back to the castle was peaceful no monsters attacked them. They figured they had killed the monsters in the area close to the path they were walking on. By the time they made it back to the castle the sun was beginning to set. They delivered the stones and went to their rooms to sleep while Zelda worked on making her bracelet and earrings from the stone.


	16. Chapter 14

I have an explanation for why I haven't updated... School. I've had a lot of work lately and I'm sorry about that. I've also been reading a new book that came out recently.

Link was tossing and turning on his makeshift bed mumbling incoherent words. Link was dreaming about his battle with Ganondorf, but instead of him winning he lost and died. Then his dream would shift to show his wife mourning him, crying over his grave. Before it could change again he woke up panting, he felt his chest expecting to feel a deadly wound on it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just a dream.

He went out of the cave and to the lake in front of it to splash some cold water on his face. He had this same nightmare many times before, he thought that he wouldn't be scared of this nightmare anymore. But, it would seem that wasn't the case, he'd always wake up thinking he died. Leaving his wife all alone and his kids never existing.

He got up and walked back into the cave, packing up his things and hopping onto his horse. Deciding to take his time going back to the castle, he made his horse gallop slowly. He looked around at the nature while enjoying the peaceful silence around him. He didn't get this when he stayed at the castle, Zelda and the others would always go out exploring the Shrines or just traveling anywhere they wanted. It annoyed him sometimes because sometimes those were the days he had nightmares and just wanted to be alone.

He made it back to the castle just in time to see Zelda and the champions making there way to where the guardians are.

?-"Link!"

Link turned to where the voice came from and saw it was Zelda, who was motioning for him to come over. He quickly put his horse up in the stables and walked over to her.

Z-"Were going to see the guardians, do you want to come with us?"

He nodded his head and followed them to the court yard.

Z-" We need to see the guardians in action and we were wondering if you would like to battle one?"

Link was hesitant at first but nodded his head in agreement after a minute of thinking. He went to the center of the court yard, pulled out his sword, and got into a fighting stance while a guardian with a sword and shield came up.

Z-"You can start now but don't destroy the guardian we need as many as possible to defeat Ganon."

With that they guardian came up and swung the sword down towards Link. Link jumped back, avoiding the sword. Meanwhile, Zelda was writing down notes from the fight in a journal she had. Back with Link he landed a couple blows but had to dodge before he got hit by the sword. After he dodged he swung his sword back towards the guardian and landed a couple more hits before he backed away.

Z-"Okay you can stop thats all we needed to see."

D-"Great job little guy, that was awesome."

Link put his sword back in its sheath and started walking towards Zelda and the champions. He was about half way there when he heard something shoot, he quickly turned around and saw that the guardian shot a laser at him. He dodged but he wasn't quick enough and still got hit in the chest. The guardian started walking towards him before it was shut down.

Zelda and the Champions-"LINK!"

Zelda and the champions all ran towards Link, Mipha went a head to start healing him forgetting that it didn't work on him. The king was walking through the castle when he looked through the window just in time to see Link get shot. He quickly made his way to the court yard wondering what had happened. When he made it there he saw Mipha trying to heal him and the others surrounding him. He could see a pool of blood forming around Link, when he looked at Links face it was twisted with pain for a while before going back to his stoic expression.

K-"What happened?!"

Z-"Link got shot by the guardian! We were just seeing how the guardian did in battle. We shut it down when the battle was over but then it shot Link before it was completely shut down. Mipha how is it going? "

M-"He's not healing! Why isn't it working!"

The king saw Mipha start crying when Link wouldn't heal, everyone knew she had a crush on Link. But only him and Link knew it could never happen. One, Link only loves his wife. Two, he was more than 200 years old. He looked back at Link and noting by how much blood he was losing he was shot close to his heart. He knew Link wouldn't die but he couldn't help but worry about him.

Link knew this would take about two days to completely heal, some arteries were hit in the blast. He was pretty sure it was really close to hitting his heart, only having to go a bit more to the right it would have. He didn't know what he would do now, it was obvious they all thought he was going to die but he wouldn't die. He could feel his arteries slowly mending back together, it was a really uncomfortable feeling. He knew his secret would be exposed because it was impossible for anyone to survive this. In a couple more minutes his arteries should be repaired, then all the bone and muscle destroyed would take almost a day each to heal. Mipha quit trying to heal him a while ago, she was now sobbing in her hands. While Zelda was turning a bit pale from all the blood she was seeing. A few minutes later they noticed that his skin was gaining color again, and that the blood had quit flowing.

R-"His skins gaining color again and the bleeding stopped, how? It's impossible to be able to survive this kind of injury."

Z-" Did your powers work Mipha?"

M-"No... They weren't working I don't know what's happening."

Link motioned to the king while Zelda and the other champions were questioning how this was happening. He motioned that they would have to tell them. The king sighed and nodded, obviously worried on how they would take it.

K-"We have something we need to tell you. Meet us in the throne room.

The King ignored their protests and walked towards Link to help him up. Once Link was up he followed the king to the throne room, ignoring the surprised looks his friends sent him when they saw how easily he moved with such an injury.


	17. Chapter 15

It took a few minutes for Zelda and the champions to start following Link and the King. They were still surprised at how Link could still move and how he was still alive. They were grateful at him being alive but with that wound... It should've been impossible. They started following Link and the King, making it to the throne room in a couple of minutes. Once they made it to the throne room they just stood there in a awkward silence. The king sighed and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

K-"As I said earlier, we have something to tell you, it is about Link."

Z-"What is it father, and how can Link still be alive after that? That wound must have been fatal."

K-"This will all be explained soon. What you're about to learn has been passed down for generations to all the kings and queens. Do not interrupt until the explanation is finished."

Zelda and the champions nodded waiting patiently for them to continue. This time though it wasn't the king who talked, it was Link. They never thought that Link would speak in front of them, seeing as for all the years they've known him he hasn't spoken to them at all.

L-"This started around 200 years ago, when Link Artemis fought Ganondorf. Link won the fight but didn't know a curse was placed onto him by Ganondorf. It was after he married Zelda Artemis and had children did they find out he was cursed. This wasn't a curse that was passed on from generation to generation, no it was placed on him and only him. The curse was immortality. Link Artemis is still alive and I am Link Artemis, technically your great great great grandfather. But the curse will wear off soon, in a couple of years actually."

He took off his necklace and changed to his 26 year old body, the necklace was the only thing making him look like a teenager. 26 is when he stopped aging and the age he got the necklace. He looked at them and saw their mouths open in shock, or in Revali's case beak. They all knew he was cursed but they didn't expect him to be imortal. They also didn't expect him to be in his mid 20's. Mipha looked a bit heartbroken too, discovering the person she loved had a wife and kids. She was glad she didn't start making the Zora armor that she would give to the one she loves.

Z-"So... You're my great great great grandfather."

L-"Yes."

Z-"Then why do you come with us on trips to the shrines and exploring the forests."

L-"I have done this with all the princesses, I want to make sure they are safe and don't get kidnapped or killed by our enemies."

Z-"Oh..."

After she said that it went back to the awkward silence until the king spoke.

K-"You do realize that this cannot be told to anyone. This must be kept a secret from anyone, even if you find them trust worthy. You. Can. Not. Tell. Understand?"

They all nodded, afraid of the King in that moment. When he said that he was glaring at all of them, even Zelda. They needed to understand that this must be kept a secret no matter what. After saying that Link decided to go to his room for some rest. Before he left he put on his necklace making him look like a teenager again. He yawned, and left for his room. His body trying to heal this big of a wound takes a lot of energy, so for the next couple of days he'll be sleeping a lot.


	18. Chapter 16

Zelda and the champions have accepted what they heard a couple hours after they were told. Link had finished healing in two days, and things were back to normal.

-Three weeks later-

They were walking back to the castle with the sun high up in the sky, when the ground started shaking. Link knew immediately what was happening, Calamity Ganon was attacking. They all rushed towards their respective villages while Link and Zelda ran towards the castle. They reached the castle but it was already in ruins, Calamity Ganon struck the castle first. Zelda had tears running down her face, her father was still in the castle. She went to run towards the castle but was held back by Link, she struggled in his grasp trying to get out. She was yelling at him to let her go but he wouldn't, he knew their were no survivors not with all the debris.

The champions should've made it to their Divine Beasts by now, he looked around and noticed they were getting ready to attack Ganon. Every time Link has fought Ganon he's come back stronger than before and has had trouble defeating him when he did come back. He'd use any help he could get and waited for them to shoot at Ganon.

But something happened before they shot at Ganon, he heard crashes and saw that the Divine beasts have shut off, only to see them power back up only glowing red this time.

Time skip (everything is the same up until the final memory)

They were surrounded by guardians, Link fought to protect Zelda. They were on their way to Zora's domain to reclaim Mipha's Divine Beast, hoping they weren't too late to save her, seeing as it was the closest. He fought them all off as best he could, but they were terribly out numbered and no matter how many he took down more just showed up. He grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her towards the forest, they ran until they couldn't hear the guardians following them anymore. Zelda and him were panting and trying to stay silent listening for any sound of the guardians, when they heard nothing they both breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground.

L-"Do you know any sealing spells that could seal him for a long time?"

Z-"One spell, it's a spell that can seal him for at least a hundred years."

L-"Alright, I need you to cast that spell, and while he is sealed I will go and free the Divine beasts. While he is sealed he shouldn't be able to re-posses them. "

Z-"Alright, let's go."

With that they ran towards the castle where they were standing behind some rubble out of the sight of the guardians. Link told her to start the spell while he would be standing guard, making sure no guardian was walking their way. Zelda started mumbling the spell, it was quite long but she had made sure to memorize it. It took a couple of minutes for her to finish, once she was done a gold light surrounded the castle where Ganon was. Ganon was ramming it's head into the seal trying to break out. Link looked around and didn't see Zelda anywhere and realized that the spell she had used was a spell that made the caster the seal, it made the seal string but was dangerous to the caster if the seal broke.

He wished Zelda luck in keeping Ganon sealed and made his way to the first Divine Beast, hopefully he'll make it before they all die.


	19. Chapter 17

Link hopped on his horse and rushed towards Zora's Domain, it took about 20 minutes to make it there unseen by all the monsters and guardians. He ran into the Domain and made his way to the reservoir, rushing up the steps he stopped at the edge of the platform. Watching Vah Ruta spray water up into the air he debated on how he can get in.

Time skip to Link somehow getting into Vah Ruta

Link ran into the control room and saw Mipha dodging Waterblight Ganon's attack. She was starting to slow down, so he rushed in and started fighting Waterblight Ganon. After about ten minutes they both defeated him and took Vah Ruta back from Ganon's control. Link told Mipha the plan and she went to help Revali take back Vah Medoh since Daruk and Vah Rudania is at Death Mountain and Urbosa and Vah Naboris is in the Gerudo Desert, both of which are in places that are too hot for her to go to. Link headed to Daruk and Vah Rudania, since it was the closest one beside Vah Ruta.

Link and Mipha both headed off in different directions, Mipha jumped into the water after she thanked Link for helping and most likely saving her and Link hopped onto his horse riding off towards Death Mountain. It took about 30 minutes to make it to the base of Death Mountain and 10 minutes to make to the top of Death Mountain. Link had to buy multiple heat resistant potions for the way up and the way back down.

Once he made it to the top he saw Vah Rudania crawling down into the volcano and Link jumped inside. (Basically the same thing Link did in the game.) Link found the control room and rushed towards Daruk, who was on the ground getting ready to block an attack by Fireblight Ganon. Link rushed between them and blocked Fireblight Ganon's attack. Daruk was shocked to see Link in front of him, he was glad to see him if Link didn't show up when he did Daruk would be dead. While Daruk recovered Link fought Fireblight Ganon, it was only about a five minute fight. After all Daruk did a lot of damage to Fireblight Ganon.

Link had filled him in on what they were doing and knowing that Mipha and Revali would take back Vah Medoh, Link decided to go and help Urbosa and take back Vah Naboris. While Daruk would go to the meeting place, the Shrine of Resurrection. This would be quite a long travel and Link hoped Urbosa would be fine until he got there, he knew she was strong but couldn't help but worry. Link brought out his shield and started shield surfing down the mountain knowing it was the fastest way down for him, while Daruk curled up in a ball and rolled down the mountain. Link hopped on his horse and went towards the Gerudo Desert and Daruk went towards the Shrine of Ressurection.

Link got his horse to go as fast as it could, when he looked up at the sky he saw it was getting dark and tried to get his horse to go a bit faster. In about an hour he's at the entrance to the Gerudo Desert. He docks his horse at the stable for now and made his way into the Gerudo Desert.

He had been able to catch a wild sand seal and was now gliding across the sand. He was quickly making his way across the desert to Vah Naboris, he had to cover his eyes when he made it to the sand storm the Divine Beasts was creating. He saw Vah Naboris walking his way and quickly made his way into it.

He went to the control room to see Urbosa unconscious with Thunderblight Ganon right above her preparing the final attack. He quickly pushed Urbosa out of the way and took the hit, Thunderblight Ganon had swung it's sword down making a long cut going from his right shoulder down to the left side of his hip. He had to defeat Thunderblight Ganon quickly and give Urbosa some health potions he kept on him for emergencies like this.

It took about 20 minutes to be able to defeat Thunderblight Ganon, it was the strongest Blight Ganon he had faced out of the three he's fought. He quickly moved over to Urbosa ignoring his own injuries, he first checked her pulse and was relieved to find she still had one. He opened the potion up and tilted Urbosa's head up to pour the potion in. He saw her injuries slowly start to heal, and picked her up to bring her to the meeting place.


	20. Chapter 18

Link had picked up Urbosa and put her on his back, he carried her while making his way back to the sand seal he tamed to start sliding back towards the entrance of the Gerudo Desert. He went slower than when he was making his way towards Vah Naboris, so as to not let Urbosa fall off his back.

He made it to the entrance of the Gerudo Desert and got off his Sand Seal making his way to the stable to get his horse. Before he got on his horse, he was going to wake Urbosa so she would be awake by the time they got to the meeting place. He walked into the stable and laid her on a bed deciding to just get a cup of water and pour it on her. He walked to the owner and got a cup of water and walked back over to the bed Urbosa was in. He poured the water on her head and she shot up yelling.

U-"What the heck!!!"

L-"Get up, we have to go."

U-"How am I still alive? I thought I would have died as soon as I passed out."

L-"I saved you. Now get up we have to go, we can't wait any longer."

U-"Why?"

L-"I'll explain on the way."

After that they walked towards and got on Link's horse. They took off towards the Shrine of Resurrection to meet with the the others, while they were on their way to meet up with the others Link filled Urbosa in on the plan.

They made it to the temple in about ten minutes, and saw Mipha, Revali, and Daruk standing there waiting for them. They all turned when they head a horse galloping, they saw Link and Urbosa on the horse coming towards them. Link slowed the horse down and hopped off after Urbosa got off. They all greeted each other and got on to talking.

L-" The plan is going to be slightly different than what we were planning before he attacked."

R-"How different?"

L-"Not that different, but I will need all of you to go back to the Divine Beasts and wait there. I am going to need you to attack him at the same time, you will attack him when I confront him. I will hold up one finger, that means you have one minute before you need to shoot Ganon. Got it?"

R, M, U, D-" Yes."

L-"Good we need to work fast, after we defeat Ganon the monsters around here should stop coming back to life since the blood moon will stop appearing, we will have to go around and kill them after we defeat Ganon."

Everyone agreed to this plan and went off to their respective divine beast. Revali to Vah Medoh, Daruk to Vah Rudania, Mipha to Vah Ruta, and Urbosa to Vah Naboris, while Link headed towards the castle. It would be a long walk to the castle, he decided not to take his horse so he could be more stealthy. He couldn't risk getting held up by the guardians, a large group of them is hard to take care of and he didn't need injuries when he went to fight Ganon.(His wounds from the previous guardians are already healed.)

He made it to the castle in about an hour, there were guardians everywhere. It took a lot of time to be able to make it passed them and also get passed the guardians around the castle but he was finally at the doors of the throne room, the ruins of the castle were all around him. When he opened them Ganon would surely come out and attack them, he knew Mipha, Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa were watching him so he held up one finger. He pushed open the doors and as expected Ganon appeared ready to attack him. Before Ganon could attack him though the Divine Beasts fired at Ganon, dealing more damage than he thought they would. It took Ganons health halfway down, Link brought out his Master Sword and prepared for battle, he made sure to have as many arrows as he could carry. Shock arrows, ice arrows, fire arrows, bomb arrows, and even ancient arrows.

He charged at Ganon while he was down, slashing at him anytime he could. Ganon started to get up so Link backed away, preparing himself for the strong attacks he knew would come. He was right, Ganon swung one of his arms towards him, Link jumped back and brought out his bow and shot multiple ancient arrows towards Ganon.

-Timeskip to after both fights-

Link was panting heavily, he wasn't expecting two fights. The first fight was hard and he was growing tired throughout it, then he had to fight Dark Beast Ganon. His vision was growing blurry from how tired he was and how much blood he lost in the fight against Calamity Ganon. His vision was getting darker when he heard a voice.

?-" Link! Link stay awake!"

All Link saw next was complete darkness.


	21. Epilogue

Link woke up in a stable on a bed, he looked around slowly wondering what had happened. He saw Zelda talking to Urbosa and Mipha with a worried look on her face. He continued looking for Revali and Daruk when he remembered what had happened. Calamity Ganon attacked. Ganon took over the Divine Beasts. They got the Divine Beasts back to their side. He killed Ganon, for good. Ganon's never coming back.

He then realized he must of passed out after the final fight. He heard footsteps coming towards him and turned to see who it is, it was Mipha, Zelda, and Urbosa. They must of realized he'd woken up and were coming over to check on him.

Z-"Link you're up. It's about time you were out for almost two days."

M-"It was expected though, with all the injuries he'd gotten, all the blood he lost, and all the things he's done. It must've worn him out."

L-"Wait, I've been out for two days!"

Z-"Almost two days, also the castle is being rebuilt and a memorial for all those lost will be held tomorrow. "

L-"Okay... Where's Revali and Daruk?"

U-"There going around and helping rebuild houses and shops."

Link nodded and started to get up out of the bed, his clothes had been changed to a more non-bloodied and torn pair. He went and got a glass of water and downed it within five seconds, his mouth and throat had been so dry he was surprised he could even talk. He decided to walk outside while Zelda, Mipha, and Urbosa stayed inside, he walked out and looked around at how peaceful it was. It was like Calamity Ganon never happened, other than the damage done around the kingdom of Hyrule and the monsters left.

He was glad to see that not a lot of damage had been done, but he was sad about the death of the late king. Most of the castle collapsed when Ganon appeared, the throne room was one of them. Link knew that was where a king spends most of his time, the only time the king wasn't in there was to eat and sleep, or had important matters to settle. Even though Zelda seemed cheerful he could see the sadness in her eyes. He's experienced that same sadness more than once, losing all his loved ones still hurts no matter how long it's been. Especially the loss of his wife and kids, he dearly loved them.

He saw Revali and Daruk coming back with bundles of wood and shingles in their hands. They walked to the back of the stable and dropped the supplies off, they walked back around and was surprised to see Link up and outside.

D-"Little Guy you're up!"

R-"It's about time, we need some help around here."

D-"Go easy on him Revali, he just woke up after a long and hard battle. Not to mention he helped save our lives."

R-"Ugh, fine. He's lucky I was nice to him this whole time."

L-"Yes I'm up, and I've been wondering why you were being nice to me. It was weird seeing you be nice."

D-"No matter how long its been it's still weird hearing you talk little guy."

R-"Agreed."

This small talk continued with Link occasionally chuckling, Link has been curious as to why Revali was being nice to him for months now he knew the answer. He decided to go back inside the stable and check his wounds, he pulled his shirt off and took off the bandages and noticed he was healed so he took them off. He hooked the Master Sword to his back after he put his shirt on, then he tied his hair up in its normal pony tail. He was relieved to look normal again, minus the fact that he looked younger than he should. He decided when all of Ganon's monsters were gone he would cancel the spell, he was tired of looking like a teenager.

-time skip to three days after the memorial-

Link was getting ready to leave, he was going out to kill any monsters that were left after Ganon died. The champions and Zelda were coming with him, he was glad to have them as friends. Most people wouldn't even think about battling monsters, but they decided to come with him. They decided to as soon as he told them he was leaving. Link had packed some extra clothing, food, water, and weapons. He made sure everyone packed food and water, they were going to journey through forests and camp out so they would need as much as possible.

Zelda was going to come with them until the castle was rebuilt, then she would go to the castle to decorate it. After all a castle needs furniture, what's the point of living there if there's no where to sleep or sit on. She would return to them until a new ruler was chosen.

Link walked out of the stable and met up with everyone, they checked over everything they had packed and made sure they had everything. Everyone had all the things they needed and decided to thank the stable owner for letting them stay as long as they did. After thanking him they all set off down the path, the sun was still high in the air so they could still go really far.

L-"Well let's go get rid of the rest of Ganon's monsters, we don't want to take a chance of him coming back."

Everyone agreed with him and was ready to go and kill the monsters that were left. They also agreed to teach Zelda how to fight for herself since she needed to learn in case anything were to happen to the rest of them.

They finally finished killing the rest of the monsters about a year and a half later. That was also when Link took off his locket and canceled the spell that was on it, after he did that he put it back on. He now looked like he did when the curse was placed, he was truly happy not having to hide his true self. He returned to the castle when the curse wore off and lived there for a very long time, taking place as King until Zelda was officially old enough to rule. After she was, he went off to live in a peaceful house with his pet wolf he had gotten. He placed his locket in front of a picture frame, the picture frame had a picture of his wife and kids in it. He could finally live without having to worry about Ganon anymore, he was perfectly fine with that and decided to go to sleep.

His long adventure had finally come to an end.


End file.
